Mission Impossible
by the moosie
Summary: "Well, I don't care what any of you think of my Sasuke-kun. He is very different from the boys I've seen before. The other boys are loud and talkative, but Sasuke is quiet, secretive and very cool too" Sakura defended her dream boyfriend. "Hey," Ino spoke up, an idea coming to her "let's see who can make that emo guy… laugh" first fanfic ever. please R&R :)


HI EVERYONE! THIS IS MY FIRST EVER FANFIC!

I AM SO EXCITED TO PUBLISH THIS!

oh yeah, and please tell me if i have any grammar mistake. not a huge fan of grammar mistake...

THIS IS SO AWESOMEEEEEEEEE!

I LOVE YOU!

p.s. i know my writing sucks although english is my first language. chinese is my second. i dont like chinese :( its hard... i kinda wish japanese is my second language. so i dont have to wait a year for naruto movie 6 to be subbed in english... sad life. i know. did i introduce myself yet? OMG. i didnt! HI! im from singapore :) follow me on twitter: runlinnn or tumblr: .com :) ENGLISH, ART AND HISTORY ARE MT FAVOURITE SUBJECT!

**DISCLAIMER**: uh... i dont own naruto? im not sure how this works... authors do this, so i guess i'll just do this too :) i dont even get why they need disclaimers. its not like they dont know you dont own naruto... omg. im babbling aren't i? i should stop. :)

go on and enjoy this story! :)

* * *

Sakura hummed to herself as she walked to the hospital to visit Sai who had landed himself there for the 3rd time that week. He should really learn when to keep his mouth shut.

On the way she saw a couple cuddling.

_'Haish…. I wish I had a boyfriend.' _Sakura thought

Naruto has Hinata, Shikamaru has Ino, Neji has Tenten and even Lee has a girlfriend.

**_'HAHAHA. YOU'RE PATHETIC. Maybe you'll end up like that cat lady who lives 3 blocks away from us.'_** Inner Sakura mocked. Sakura sighed again, deep in thought, not noticing the stone in front of her.

"WOAH."

"BOOM."

And Sakura fell face first towards the ground.

_'Well… this is embarrassing.'_

Then, a hand reached out towards Sakura to pull her up.

She thanked and looked – more like ogle - at the person who helped her.

**_'HOLY COW! HE. IS. FREAKING HAWT!'_**

Sakura silently agreed and continued ogling him. Maybe even drooling too.

The stranger glanced at Sakura and raised his eyebrows before walking off.

**_'Nice ass.'_**

Once again, Sakura agreed with her inner.

"I wish he was my boyfriend" Sakura sighed dreamily.

* * *

*next day in class.*

"Class, we have a new student. His name is Uchiha Sasuke."

Sakura chocked on the water she was drinking and fell out of her chair when she recognised him as the person who helped her up when she fell the previous day.

**_'Way to charm a boy'_**inner Sakura snickered.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow before slipping into the seat next to her.

* * *

*Later*

"WHAT?" Ino exclaimed before lowering her voice into a whisper. "Ew… you like him? I mean, no offence, he definitely is the hottest-looking boy in school, but he gives me the creeps…"

"You've seen him already? But I don't remember taking the same class as you this morning…" Sakura asked.

"Everyone's seen him. He's been walking around the whole town. He's the emo guy Naruto has been telling everyone about." Tenten replied.

"I bet he can't even talk!" Ino added.

"He can. I've seen him talking to his older brother. But only for a second. And this voice was so quiet, his brother had to lean in to hear him!" Hinata told Ino.

"OH OH! I've seen his brother. I think that his name is Itachi. He is a total perfect boyfriend. He is hot and gentlemanly. Unlike your Sasuke-kun who is so…emo…so cold…." Tenten shivered.

"Well, I don't care what any of you think of my Sasuke-kun. He is very different from the boys I've met before. The other boys are either loud and talkative or lazy and idiotic, but Sasuke is quiet, secretive and very cool too" Sakura defended her dream boyfriend.

"Hey," Ino spoke up, an idea coming to her "let's see who can make that emo guy… laugh"

* * *

*much much later*

"Class, the jutsu we're going to learn this semester will be the animal possession jutsu. Pair up with the person sitting beside you and –….blah blah blah…- and then advance to the training grounds to practice. Meet up with your partner this Saturday to practice again"

Sakura blushed when she realised she would be partnering Sasuke for the whole Semester.

**_ 'NICE ONE, SENSEI!'_**

* * *

*outside*

_'We're alone…_' Sakura blushed at the thought then looked at Sasuke who was lying on the grass patch, staring at the clouds.

_'Nice abs…'_ Sakura blushed again.

**_'Haix…Imagine us together with him… on the bed… you stroking his hot abs while he caresses your bare back…'_** inner Sakura sighed.

Sakura's eyes widened at this thought, and turned shade deeper than her hair colour. She quickly dismisses the thought and asked "Sasuke, why aren't you doing anything?"

"I've learned it years ago."

"Then can you help me?"

"The animal possession jutsu isn't very complicated. And anyway, you can just read the scroll."

"But I didn't pay attention…" Sakura made a cute pouty face.

"Fine." Sasuke complied. Then as an afterthought, he added "You're annoying."

Sakura looked deflated. _'He thinks I'm annoying….'_

* * *

The whole week passed by quickly with her friends doing goofy stuffs to make Sasuke laugh, but to no avail. Soon, Saturday arrived.

"RAAAAAAAAWRRRRRRRRR" Sakura yawned.

She looked at the clock on the nightstand beside her bed: 9 am

Sakura blinked sleepily.

Then she realized something…

"OH MY MOTHER HUGGER! IM LATE FOR THE PRACTICE WITH SASUKE-KUN!" screeched Sakura. "I better get changed"

* * *

"Uh...Hi Sasuke-kun! Sorry I'm late. I-uh… over slept... hehehe" Sakura smiled sheepishly.

"hn." And Sasuke turned to look at her. And then he… Laughed.

**'HE LAUGHED! OMG! YOU HEARD THAT? SASUKE LAUGHED!'**

"Why are you wearing such a ridiculous outfit?" Sasuke chocked out in between his laugh.

Sakura looked down and realized what she was wearing: her oversized t-shirt which she wear to sleep and the skirt she usually wear during normal days.

Sakura blushed.

Then Sasuke blushed when he look at Sakura again because he realized she wasn't wearing a bra at all and the material used to make the oversized t-shirt was very… thin. And to top it off, it was a cold morning, so, well… you get what I mean.

When Sakura noticed Sasuke blushing, she looked down again and blushed to the extent that her face was redder than a tomato. After a quick bye, she ran all the way home in embarrassment to change.

Sasuke on the other hand, was having dirty thoughts. Very, dirty thoughts.

He's a normal man after all.

* * *

ENDDD! SO HOW WAS IT? HOW WAS MY FIRST EVER FANFIC?

I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT!

OMG... IM SO EXCITED THAT I ACTUALLY SOUND LIKE NARUTO !

HAHAH.

**PLEASE R&R!**

WHEEEEEEEEEEEE!


End file.
